


Hoes

by glitterminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Depression, Eating Disorders, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Harm, can i even still call it angst istg, how does this tag thing work, im new to this site sorry, lots of birthdays, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterminghao/pseuds/glitterminghao
Summary: "goodbye, mingyu."in which mingyu was cheating, but minghao still loved him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on wattpad (in case you recognize the lame title) and i wanted to try putting it out here too! i hope yall like it!!!

It was Minghao's birthday when he first found out. They were out to dinner with their friends at that old pizza parlor across their apartment.

Things were going smoothly. The weather was good, not too hot and not too cold. Seungcheol also volunteered to pay for the bill, and everyone agreed to order hawaiian for Minghao even though they hated the idea of pineapple on pizza. They even got Jihoon to leave his studio.

Everything was going so well. Everything but his relationship.

Minghao acted like he didn't notice Mingyu and Wonwoo's subtle thigh squeezing under the table, their touches that were obviously way too intimate for friends, even the way Mingyu sat closer to Wonwoo than to his own boyfriend.

Minghao pretended to be oblivious. For some ridiculous reason, he told himself the two boys were just really close friends.

Mingyu excused himself after dinner and made Minghao walk home alone. "I have some business to do. I'll be home early, don't worry." He said with a kiss then ran off.

It was one forty-six in the morning when Minghao felt a presence beside him. The person groaned as he wrapped his arms around the sleepy boy, clearly tired from the 'business' he had to do.

"Goodnight, Wonwoo. I love you. Happy birthday." Mingyu whispered despite knowing his boyfriend was asleep. He gave him a loving kiss on the nose before dozing off, not realizing he said the wrong name.

Minghao silently cried himself to sleep.

The younger woke up earlier than the other and found Mingyu sprawled on the left side of the bed. His shirt was buttoned in all the wrong holes and was missing a shoe. It was obvious that he ran back home, probably had way too much fun and lost track of time.

Minghao started to cry once again when he realized everything that happened yesterday weren't just a dream like he wished it would be.

Mingyu was really cheating on him.

Minghao didn't think twice and wore his coat, leaving Mingyu a plate of pancakes before running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu marked November 7 as the best day of his life. It was Minghao's birthday and they had a pizza party with all of their friends. They had hawaiian pizza and a bunch of beer which were all bought with Seungcheol's black card.

The best part was the after party. He made up an excuse to convince his boyfriend to go home alone while he had an after party with Wonwoo. "Minghao knows martial arts anyway," Mingyu thought. "he can take care of himself."

They weren't even in the house yet when Wonwoo started to kiss him, gripping on the collar of his shirt and grinding their bodies together. Mingyu didn't protest and went along with it, knowing the best part was yet to come when they reach the bed.

Exhausted from his hook-up with Wonwoo, he woke up at one-thirty. He checked his phone and saw six missed calls and two worried texts from Minghao.

He had to get home fast.

He scrambled out of the bed and hurriedly put on his clothes, not forgetting to leave a note before he left. He was lucky his boyfriend was asleep when he got home.

Minghao wasn't beside him the next morning, but his pillow was soaking wet. Mingyu laughed to himself, thinking Minghao simply drooled in his sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time they had a get-together with the whole group was on Jihoon's birthday. They were all inside his little studio (the birthday boy refused to go out and see the sunlight) eating chicken and drinking cola since Jihoon didn't want his place to reek of alcohol.

Everyone else in the room noticed it, the change in their young friend's personality. Minghao had always been the cheeky and smiley friend in the group. He used to laugh at Seungkwan's lame jokes just to support him and was usually the one who eats the most.

But today his bright smile was nowhere to be found. He barely touched his food and didn't speak unless spoken to. It's almost like a dark cloud was floating above his head, making him all sad and gloomy.

One by one they whispered the same question to Mingyu; "Did you and Minghao fight?" The boy would just shrug and answer with a simple "No, why would we?" everytime.

He didn't even get the hint and approached Minghao like a good boyfriend would do. Instead, he kept talking to Wonwoo, putting more chicken onto his plate.

"You need to eat more. You're so skinny." He tells the older.


	4. Chapter 4

Minghao was getting worse. He stopped eating and never left his room unless he badly needed to use the toilet.

One week ago he saw Mingyu's phone light up because of a text message from Wonwoo that said: "Netflix and chill? Come over to my house when Minghao's asleep.". Minghao didn't dare ask his boyfriend about it, afraid to get lied at when the proof was right in front of his face.

Chan and their other friends often visited Minghao in their apartment when they heard Mingyu was rarely home. They brought their mom's homemade food for the boy to eat but he never touched them.

One day, Jeonghan has had enough of Minghao's attitude. He couldn't bear to see his friend torture himself and he knew he had to do something, anything.

"Xu Minghao, if you don't eat this right now I'm gonna fucking shove it down your throat." The Chinese ignored his threat.

Chan ended up staring in horror at the sight of a furious Jeonghan pulling Minghao's mouth open and shoving all sorts of food inside it, then moving his jaws to chew. He did it on a daily basis.

Everyone felt sorry for Minghao. He was always crying and pleading for the older to stop. Jeonghan felt bad, too. But it had to be done.

A few days later they caught Minghao purging, purposely vomiting all the food he was forced to eat. Jeonghan lost all hope and gave up on trying to feed him.

Minghao was broken, and nobody knew why.


	5. Chapter 5

Three years ago they were being envied by all of their friends. They had the perfect relationship. Mingyu always bought Minghao flowers and took him on dates every weekend. They barely fought and even if they did, a single "sorry kiss" would be enough to get them to make up.

Sure, their public display of affection was getting annoying sometimes. But they can't help but kiss and hold hands every chance they got. Everyone they knew was used to it.

The two loved each other so much that they decided to move in together.

Minghao's father was against them. He disowned his own son when he stepped out of the closet, yelling about how he brought dishonor to their family and how he wish he was never born.

Minghao ran away from his home.

He left everything behind for Mingyu.

Two years later one of their friends noticed some changes in the couple's relationship. Mingyu stopped buying flowers and their dates lessened from once a week to once  a month to none at all.

He realized Mingyu's love for Minghao was fading. He took the chance and marked Mingyu as his. He didn't care about Minghao's feelings. He never liked his friend's boyfriend in the first place.

Wonwoo found it ridiculous how Minghao loved Mingyu more than the latter loves him. Minghao looked so desperate in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Junhui took a sick day off from work to visit his friend. He saw Mingyu leaving the apartment and asked him about Minghao. "Oh he's in his room. I think he has a fever." It was all Mingyu said before excusing himself, looking like he was in such a rush.

Junhui was angry.

_"I think"? Why doesn't he know for sure what's going on with his boyfriend? They live under one roof, for fuck's sake._

The Chinese took a deep breath to calm himself and welcomed himself into the couple's flat. "Minghao? It's Junhui, I came to check on you." He greeted as he stepped in and went straight to the sick boy's room.

What he saw was complete horror.

Minghao was lying unconscious on the floor, looking as pale as ever. He's gotten skinnier and his hair was a mess. The room reeked of blood and dirty laundry.

Junhui rushed to him and picked him up, noticing the deep blade cuts on his thighs. Dry blood stained his pale skin.

"Minghao, have you been self-harming?" He asked, about to cry. He set the boy down on his bed and cleaned him up, just realizing how high his fever was.

He called an ambulance when white bubbles started coming out of Minghao's mouth, before messaging their group chat (which Minghao was kicked out from when they were planning for his birthday, but no one remembered to add him back in) about the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone in their group was gathered outside the emergency room, waiting for a doctor or even just a nurse to come out and update them on Minghao's condition.

It's been hours since the boy was rushed into the hospital, and his friends got more and more worried each passing minute.

"Hyung, will Minghao-hyung be alright?" Chan asked Junhui, pulling on his sleeve.

The older gave him a sad look. "I don't know. But I hope so." His answer made everyone's hearts clench.

"Did he look that bad?" Asked Mingyu, who was impatiently seated on the floor right in front of the doors. He looked like he was about to cry, but was holding it in. His fingers were clutching his hair so hard he could get bald with just one pull.

The Chinese didn't bother answering him, he was too pissed to even look at the dipshit. Minghao was under the same roof, dying, yet Mingyu didn't even notice. Junhui doubts the latter even knew what his boyfriend was going through.

The doors flew open and Junhui ran, but Mingyu beat him to it. "The boy's condition is stable. His cuts have been stitched and we pumped the sodium hypochlorite out from his stomach. He will be moved to the recovery room in a few minutes. You can visit him then." Sighs of relief were heard at the doctor's words.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up to the sound of a heart monitor and soft sobs. Mingyu was right beside him, holding his hand, crying his heart out. He cried even harder when he saw his boyfriend awake. Everyone else bombarded him with questions he couldn't answer. He was still confused and his head was pounding.

"I'm really okay, Gyu-ya." Minghao insisted. Mingyu has been bothering him since the moment he opened his eyes, asking if he's fine.

He felt relieved when Junhui excused the others, saying he wanted to talk to Minghao alone. They left the room silently, Mingyu giving the older a dirty look before getting dragged away by Wonwoo.

Junhui settled himself on the bed right beside Minghao's legs and eyed the stitches on his thighs.

"Minghao?" He called, getting a soft hum in response. "Why did you do that? Why did you cut yourself? Why won't you eat? And why the fuck did you drink bleach?"

Minghao gulped. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. Should he tell Junhui? He doesn't want the boy to think he's petty.

"You can tell me anything, Hao. I won't judge you. I promise it will stay between the two of us." Junhui added when he noticed the doubt on Minghao's face.

"Fine." The latter sighed. He knew he could trust Junhui.

"Remember on Jihoon's birthday party?" The younger started. "I was so down in the dumps but Mingyu didn't even spare me a glance. I was okay with that, it wasn't such a big deal, but then I heard him tell Wonwoo to eat more because he's skinny."

Junhui still didn't understand the boy's point and gave him a questioning look.

"Mingyu used to say that to me all the time and he always put extra food on my plate. I don't know. It just hurts to see him do that to another guy that isn't me. So yeah, I starved myself because I thought if he'd noticed, I'd have his attention back."

Junhui didn't know if he should feel bad for Minghao or punch him back to his senses. He went with the former option.

"So why did you cut and ingested chemical?" The taller boy asked.

Minghao couldn't answer. He didn't know why he did it either. It just crossed his mind and did it without hesitation. Maybe he unconsciously wanted to die since his boyfriend didn't love him anymore. But he can't say that to Junhui.

And that's when he realized how broken he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Junhui thought Minghao is an idiot, while Mingyu is a complete bitch.

He found out just recently about Mingyu's affair with Wonwoo. He kept a close eye on the tall boy ever since the hospital incident and that's when he noticed the unusual closeness between the two.

Mingyu has been spoiling Minghao the second he got discharged from the hospital. He bought anything his boyfriend asked for and pushed the boy's wheelchair for him. He fed him and changed his bandages for him.

Junhui thought it was fucking ridiculous how Mingyu suddenly decided to throw Wonwoo out the window and crawl back to his own boyfriend.

But he was proven wrong.

One time when Junhui was on his lunch break, he went out to buy tangerines for Minghao. He didn't call or inform the couple about his visit so when he opened the surprisingly unlocked apartment door, he found two boys making out on the kitchen counter.

He was frozen in his spot for a while, snapping back into his senses only when he remembered about Minghao.

"How could you?" He spat out as soon as he slammed the door shut behind him, his every word laced with disgust. He fought the urge to throw the expensive tangerines at their faces.

The two boys quickly pulled away from each other at the sound of his voice, startled.

"This isn't what it looks like." Mingyu defended, eyes wide and face flushed.

"You're such a fucking jerk, Kim Mingyu. I can't believe you're shameless enough to make out with another guy under the same roof as your boyfriend." Mingyu bowed his head down in shame.

"Minghao is so dumb for still loving you even though you weren't there for him when he was starving himself and cutting his own fucking body. He even drank a cleaning agent! Did you even know what he was going through? I bet the fuck not since you're too busy shoving your tongue down Wonwoo's throat." Junhui kept rambling. He was too angry to bite down his tongue.

"Watch your language." Wonwoo growled and jabbed his forefinger at Junhui's chest. The Chinese scoffed.

"Keep your dick to yourself, Jeon Wonwoo. The world doesn't need to know how much of a cockslut you are." Junhui bent the boy's finger backwards and walked away, relishing the pained shouts Wonwoo was making.


	10. Chapter 10

Minghao heard everything. He wanted to run and defend Mingyu from the older's accusations but he couldn't. His legs would scream in pain everytime he moved them.

He hated himself. It was all his fault. If he treated Mingyu better and pleased him enough, none of this would've happened. He wouldn't have looked for another guy who could tend to his needs better than Minghao ever could.

"You're so pathetic." He tells himself as he curls into a ball under the sheets, reflecting on how much he lacked in his relationship with Mingyu.

"I'm glad you know." Another voice answered. Minghao didn't bother looking. He already knew the voice for it was shouting at his boyfriend just a minute ago.   
"Go away." The injured boy whispered with a shaky voice, sounding like he's about to cry. "I don't want to hear another one of your lectures."

Junhui didn't comply and just sat on the floor beside his bed, taking a tangerine out from the plastic to peel it. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, only Minghao's soft sobs and the sound of tangerine skin being ripped could be heard.

"You know you can always just leave Mingyu, right? Leave him for someone who actually deserves the unconditional love you keep shoving at his face." Junhui spoke up with a mouth full of tangerines.

He only received something that resembled to a sniffle as a response.

Junhui sighed. "Minghao, stop making a fool of yourself. It's obvious he doesn't love you anymore. Sure, he spoils you. But that's just part of his act. Don't just take it and pretend like he ain't cheating on you."

Minghao cried harder.

"It's not that easy, Junhui."

There was another long pause. Nobody spoke, none of the two dared to say another word.

Junhui was contemplating whether it was the right time to say it or not. Minghao was in his worst state, it wasn't right to confuse him any further. But it was now or never. So Junhui decided to stand up and speak.

"Try it with me." He stuttered. He noticed Minghao's back stiffen. "I'll treat you better, Minghao. I'll fix you, put you back together piece by piece."

"I can't believe you're asking me to cheat on Mingyu." Minghao said under his breath. "You know how much I love him."

"Just give me a chance, Hao." Junhui was desperate.

The love of his life was snatched right under his nose and he was forced to watch him fall for another guy that wasn't him. And that other guy took Minghao for granted and broke him, a fragile angel.

"You don't have to return my feelings. All you have to do is accept my love." Tears threatened to fall from Junhui's eyes.

Minghao didn't answer. He couldn't imagine himself be with someone else that isn't Mingyu.


	11. Chapter 11

Minghao was recovering. He was able to smile again. He didn't have to be forced to eat. The world didn't seem as cruel to him anymore like it was before. He was back to his old beautiful selfㅡbetter, even.

And it was all thanks to Junhui.

He fixed him like he said he would. Little by little he picked him up from the ground, tending to each and every wound in his heart.

Junhui's love kept him going.

He didn't break up with Kim Mingyu. He loved the boy too much to let go. It was ridiculous, really.

On Chan's birthday, their friend group gathered once again in Seungcheol's house. They had a small surprise birthday party for the youngest boy. Chan was more than happy to see his formerly depressed hyung eat most of the chicken they ordered.

"Hey." Mingyu tapped Minghao's shoulder just as he was about to take a sip from the cup he shared with his boyfriend. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He added and went upstairs.

Minghao gave Junhui's hand a squeeze under the table before following.

Minghao found Mingyu sitting on the bed of one of the guest rooms and sat beside him.

"What's up?" Minghao asked. He was surprised at himself for being so chill instead of shaking and being nervous like his old usual self would be.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened." Mingyu said and held Minghao's hand, rubbing circles on his palm as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were depressed. Hell, I didn't even know why it happened. I'm a bad boyfriend, Hao. I don't expect you to forgive me butㅡ"

He was cut off by Minghao's lips on his own.   
The younger boy's body was screaming. His mind was yelling at him to stop, to run back into Junhui's arms and leave Mingyu forever. But his aching heart said otherwise. He missed Mingyu. He missed them. He just wanted everything back to the way they were.

Minghao realized Mingyu wasn't kissing back. It was just a closed mouth on top of another. It was awkward. As if he snapped back into his senses, Mingyu's lips finally moved. Soon the older's fingers were tangled in his hair and they pulled each other closer, closer, closer, until Minghao was sitting on Mingyu's lap.

It was so intimate. So hot. If Minghao were to close his eyes and imagine them in another situation without any secrets, it could be loving. It could be perfect.

Minghao jolted up when he felt Mingyu's large hands slip under his shirt. He already realized where this was leading to. And he didn't like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Mingyu is a needy boy.

He likes to watch explicit videos in the toilet while Minghao is asleep. He has a habit of taking Minghao's hand and settling it on top of his crotch. Mingyu also once admitted in public that he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend. He claims that he just wants to explore every inch of the boy's body, memorize every mole and every freckle, wants to mark Minghao and show everyone the boy is his.

Minghao is the opposite of Mingyu.

He is conservative. He doesn't like sharing himself physically for he was too insecure of his own body. He wasn't religious but he was raised in a family with a strong belief. He was taught that his virginity isn't something he can just give away to someone undeserving.

And now, after everything that happened, he doubts Mingyu deserves it.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this." Minghao whimpered once Mingyu pulled away, both boys catching their breaths.

"What do you mean?" The taller asked, confused.

Minghao stared at him, as if looking for something in his eyes. He sighed in disappointment when he didn't find it.

"Goodbye, Mingyu." He kissed the boy's forehead one last time before pushing him away and walking out the door.

The pure lust he saw in Mingyu's eyes scared him.

Junhui was right.

Mingyu doesn't love him anymore.

 

 

_But Minghao still did._


	13. Epilogue

"So, I heard you and Junhui are...settling down?" Mingyu questioned, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Yeah. We decided to buy a small house in China and move in together. His mom can't wait to meet me." Minghao laughed as he talked about the time when Junhui's mom called him to schedule a little meet up.

Mingyu's face fell at the new information. He had always wanted to introduce Minghao to his parents when they were still together, but they never got the chance.

"Oh." Was all Mingyu could say. Minghao was still smiling, as if he truly enjoyed telling his ex about his new boyfriend.

Mingyu was hurting.

"When's the wedding?" He teased despite his aching heart.

Minghao chuckled. "You know same sex marriage isn't legal in Korea, right? But we've had thoughts about it and Junhui suggested us to get married somewhere else. In France, maybe?" 

Mingyu nodded his head in understanding.

He heard the other boy cough awkwardly. "How about you and Wonwoo? I haven't heard from you two in a while."

"We're good. Still the same, really." Mingyu couldn't think of anything else to say. It was true, nothing much changed. Their relationship didn't escalate into something more. It was still built upon lust.

"Oh. That sucks?" Minghao mumbled, not understanding what Mingyu described as "same".

"By the way," Minghao started, a shy smile on his face.

Mingyu felt his heart skip a beat. He missed this boy so much. He missed being the one making him smile.

You blew it, Kim Mingyu.

"I know you're an expert on these things so I wanna ask you...what turns you on the most." The boy blushed as red as his hair, embarrassed for asking such a question.

Mingyu was taken aback too, and bursting out into laughter. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh my god this topic is so gross." Minghao mumbled, giggling bashfully. "It's just...I wanna please Junhui more. It's not that I'm not satisfying him enough. I just want to kick it up a notch, have a kinky night, you know?"

Mingyu felt his stomach drop.

Minghao's been having sex with Junhui? He never did it with Mingyu, and they've known each other since childhood. How could Minghao give his virginity to someone that isn't him?

"I suggest you try dressing up, or roleplaying. It's the kinkiest thing i could think of and I'm sure Junhui would get aroused the second he sees you." Mingyu advised, forcing out a laugh. He didn't know what he was doing. Why was he helping Minghao when he should be sabotaging their relationship to get him back?

"Thanks." Minghao laughed harder, and Mingyu wanted to cry. "Enough of this, it's disgusting and we're eating."

"Well you started it." The taller answered.

"Right."

"Looks like you two are having fun." A familiar voice said from behind Mingyu. Soon enough Junhui was standing beside Minghao's seat, taking his hand and giving the top of his head a loving kiss.

Mingyu's heart shattered at the sight of Minghao look at Junhui ever so lovingly, like how he used to look at Mingyu.

"Sorry but I gotta steal my boyfriend back. I hope you guys had a good talk." Junhui said politely and gave him a smile.

"See you next time, Mingyu!" Minghao stood up and took his coat, following Junhui to the door who was babbling about how he missed Minghao all day.

Mingyu could only stare helplessly at he back of the boy who he used to hold in his arms, thinking about how he wasted everything, how he carelessly hurt the person who loved him with all his heart, and how he is now happy in someone else's arms.

With tears running down his cheeks, he finally stood up to leave, his eyes lingering on the seat he last saw Minghao in.

It was time for him to let go.

_"Goodbye, Minghao."_


End file.
